


All Of Them

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested by Anon- Jared and Evan use hypnosis to make Evan the perfect sub when he can't seem to do it on his own





	All Of Them

Evan groaned as Jared removed his pants. They’d gotten right to business when Evan had arrived home from work. 

Jared chuckled, running his lips over Evan's collarbone.

Evan shuddered. “I-I need you.”

“Patience,” Jared hummed, palming him slowly.

“B-But I _need_ you,” Evan moaned. 

Jared tsked. “Then wait.”

Evan whined. “But Jared, please.”

“Don't be bad.” Jared warned, his fingers roaming Evan's chest.

“S-Sorry.” Evan mumbled, his back arching a bit. 

Jared smiled, pressing down a bit harder. 

Evan moaned, leaning into Jared's touch. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“Love you too,” Jared breathed. He teased Evan's nipple, mouthing at his neck.

Evan whined again, his hand thrown loosely onto Jared's cheek. 

“My sweet boy,” Jared hummed.

Evan nodded. “I-I am.”

Jared shifted down Evan's body, kissing from his collarbone to his naval.

Evan squirmed. “I need you,” he repeated. 

Jared hooked his hands under Evan's thighs, bending his legs up, placing them over his shoulders as he moved even farther down. He pressed kisses to Evan's inner thighs.

Evan hummed in pleasure, running his fingers through Jared's hair softly. 

“Don't move, okay, sweetie?” Jared moved farther up.

Evan whimpered, trying not to move. It was hard, though, and his legs nearly crashed in on Jared. 

Jared teased Evan, sucking a dark mark way up on his thigh, having to push his boxers up his leg to reach his skin.

Evan held back a squeal, finding it increasingly difficult to keep from moving. 

“You know not to hold in your noises,” Jared scolded.

Evan gulped. “‘S embarrassing.”

Jared huffed. “It's not. It's good. I like hearing you.”

“O-Oh,” Evan replied. He already knew that. They’d been through this many times. 

Jared removed Evan's legs from his shoulders, shifting back up to his face. 

Evan’s cheeks were dusted deep red. “H-Hi.”

“Hey,” Jared hummed, kissing him softly. 

Evan smiled. “Please fuck me, Jare?” 

Jared chuckled, tugging Evan's boxers off. “I will soon, sweetheart. Enjoy the moment.”

Whining, Evan’s face twisted into a pout. 

“Don't pout.”

Evan stuck his bottom lip out. 

Jared tsked. “Don't make me hypnotize you,” he teased.

“You wouldn’t.”

Jared hummed. “I dunno, I mean, if you were into it, mayhaps.”

“Did you just say mayhaps with your hand on my junk?”

Jared stroked Evan. “May-fucking-haps.”

Evan moaned. “ _Jared_.”

“Yes?” Jared didn't let up.

“Just–Just get _on_ with it.”

“Not if you're gonna be bad.”

“I’m not!”

“You're being bad right now!”

“Prove it!”

Jared shot him a look. “Ev, you're being a brat.”

“I’m not a brat!”

Jared tsked. “Maybe I should hypnotize you. At least then we could actually get somewhere.”

“What?!”

“I'm just saying if you keep this up we’ll never get past foreplay!”

“I was trying to get through it! You weren’t listening!”

Jared groaned. “Stop talking back!”

Evan scoffed. “I’m trying to move this along!”

“You're doing the opposite!”

“You are!”

“Evan!”

“What?”

“Shut up!”

“You told me you liked hearing me!” Evan exclaimed. 

“I like hearing you make sex noises, not hearing you be a brat.”

“I’m really not being a brat.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“I’m not doing anything bad!”

Jared sighed heavily.

Evan gulped. “If something’s wrong, fix it.”

Jared quirked an eyebrow. “Fix it?”

“If I’m being so _bad_. Arguing isn’t helping, is it?” 

“Well no but,” Jared paused. “I dunno, it feels bad doing it unless it's something you actually want.”

“I just told you to do it, didn’t I? You know I wouldn’t suggest something I wasn’t into.” Evan ran his fingers lightly over Jared’s cheek. 

Jared bit his lip, leaning into Evan's touch. “You're sure?”

Evan nodded. 

“Okay,” Jared nodded, straightening up a bit. He got into character, quickly putting Evan under the hypnosis. “You will be completely submissive to me,” he instructed once Evan's eyes were closed. “The hypnosis will be broken after we both reach climax. Wake up.”

Evan’s eyes opened like he’d woken up late on a summer day. He blinked a few times, and stared at Jared. 

Jared smiled at him. “Do you feel okay, sweetie?”

Evan looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. 

Jared hummed. “Good. Do you want me to touch you?”

“Do you want to?” Evan felt a bit bad for speaking without permission. 

“Yes, sweetie,” Jared smiled. “Is it okay with you?”

Evan nodded automatically.

Jared kissed him softly. 

Evan kept the kiss sweet and light. 

Jared smiled against him. “I love you so much.”

Evan only nodded. 

“You can respond, Ev.”

“I love you too!” Evan’s smile was as sweet as his kiss. 

“Thank you,” Jared beamed. His hand moved down Evan's body. 

Evan instantly grunted, shuddering. 

Jared stroked him, kissing down his neck. “You have the lube, sweetie?”

Evan moaned, reaching around to grab the bottle and hand it to Jared, awaiting his praise. 

“Thank you,” Jared murmured, taking it. “Good boy.”

Evan beamed. 

Jared popped the lid. “Are you ready?”

Evan nodded, positioning himself perfectly. 

“Good boy,” he praised again, kissing him sweetly as he spread the lube on his fingers, warming it quickly.

Evan hummed, happy, but didn’t move. 

Jared moved his hand down, pressing into Evan.

Evan moaned immediately, pressing back on Jared’s finger. 

Jared hummed, kissing at Evan's collarbone as he worked him open.

Evan let out perfect whimpers, shifting to the best angle. 

Jared added another finger, his mouth moving up to Evan's neck.

Evan’s whimpers turned into groans, his head tilted just the right way for Jared to reach his neck. 

Jared scissored his fingers, sucking a mark into the crook of his neck.

Evan moaned, touching Jared’s cheek gently with the pads of his fingers.

“Speak,” Jared breathed. “Tell me what you want.”

“H-Have your way with me,” Evan whimpered. “Make me yours.”

Jared added a third finger.

Evan shuddered, groaning as he pushed back on Jared’s fingers. 

“Do you want to fuck yourself on my fingers?”

“C-Can I?”

“Yes, sweetie.”

“Please?”

Jared chuckled. “Fuck yourself on my fingers for me, sweetie.”

Evan nodded, already getting to work. He moved his hips toward and back from Jared, moaning. 

Jared practically purred, running his free hand over Evan's torso.

Evan’s body shook. He kept a modest pace going with his hips, and was sure to let every sound out. 

Jared pressed sweet kisses over Evan's neck, punctuating them with a sharp bite as he suddenly removed his fingers. “That's enough.”

Evan whimpered. “Wh-What?”

Jared grinned. “You're such a good boy. So pretty. Do you want any toys?”

“Toys?” Evan asked, his voice quiet. 

“Mhm,” Jared nodded. “We can use any toys you want.”

Evan hesitated. “What do you want?”

Jared chuckled. “What do I want? I want to see you fall apart and fuck yourself so good you're begging at my feet to let you cum.”

Evan’s eyes widened. “Please– Please, Jared, I-I want that. For you.”

“Then choose a toy.”

Evan looked over at the drawer Jared had been using for their lube and toys, left open from when he’d retrieved a bottle. His eyes glanced over the variety. He didn’t know how to choose. It would be so much easier if Jared would pick. Jared knew what was best for him, always. But he thought this time his boyfriend may not want to choose for him. He gulped and got ahead of himself. “A-All of them?” Maybe that would get Jared to pick one instead; surely he wouldn’t take Evan’s word as gospel. 

Jared gulped. “All?”

Evan nodded. 

“Okay. You have to tell me if you want to stop at anytime, okay?” Jared reached over, grabbing some things out of the drawer.

Evan nodded again, glad Jared picked something. He smiled as he waited. 

Jared secured some leather cuffs around Evan's wrists, attaching them to the bed frame. Then he pulled out the joke fleshlight Jared had gotten from Spencer's.

As Evan tested his restraints, he blinked. “The football?”

Jared snickered as he looked at it. He opened up one side, Quickly pouring some lube onto it.

“You want me to fuck the football?” 

“Yes. It's as close to a real vagina as you're gonna get, if I have anything to say about it.”

Evan nodded. “I-I have you, why would I need anyone else?” he agreed. 

Jared chuckled, lowering it down onto Evan. 

Evan grunted, keeping his eye contact with Jared. 

It wasn't until it had taken all of Evan's length that Jared jolted, pulling it off quickly. “Oh! I forgot!”

Evan made a loud whining noise. “Forgot what?!”

Jared pulled out a cock ring, slipping it onto Evan. 

“O-Oh,” Evan whispered. 

Jared grabbed some of their pillows, carefully slipping them up under Evan's lower back. “That'll feel better, okay?”

Evan nodded. It felt nice already. “Th-Thank you,” he whispered. 

Jared resumed what he had previously been doing, carefully lowering the device onto Evan, pumping him lightly.

Evan groaned, smiling at Jared sweetly. 

Jared slicked himself up in the meantime. “Hey, Ev, d’ya know what's so special about this ring?”

Evan shook his head. “T-Tell me?”

“It does this.” He clicked a button, and it started vibrating.

Evan gasped, shuddering. “Jared!”

Jared hummed. “No cumming without permission.” He sped up the toy on Evan, lining himself up to press into him.

Evan nodded in understanding as he groaned along with the more intense vibrations. 

Jared pushed into him in the meantime, moaning softly.

Evan’s groaning turned into loud moans, his legs shaking. 

Jared kept up his pace with the toy, starting up a rushed rhythm with his hips.

Evan moaned weakly, breathing hard. He tried to help Jared with his own hip movements. 

Jared panted, hips snapping. “My sweet boy.”

Evan cried out, toes curling. “Please,” he whispered, for no reason in particular. 

“Beg,” Jared breathed. His pace sped up as he angled to hit Evan's prostate.

Evan moaned again. “Please! P-Please, Jared, I-I’m yours, please–” He was cut off by a yell as Jared hit the perfect spot. 

Jared was breathing hard, his hand pumping the toy on Evan roughly. 

Evan bucked his hips a few times, already close to his climax. He knew he couldn’t let go without permission, though.

Jared groaned softly. “K-Keep talking, Evan.”

“J-Jared, I-I need– Please, I need to– I’m so close, Jared, _please_.”

Jared shuddered. “Go on, sweetie.”

Evan came immediately, crying out in pleasure. He didn’t stop his weak bucking, hoping to get Jared satisfied too. 

Jared's breath hitched as he watched, his own hips stuttering as he neared his release as well. Only a few more thrusts and he was cumming hard, pulling out of Evan. He quickly switched off the ring before Evan got too overstimulated. “Fuck,” he breathed.

Evan panted, blinking as he came down. “Damn,” he whispered. “You had me going good.”

Jared chuckled. “Yeah?” He carefully pulled the fleshlight off of him, along with the ring.

Evan grunted at the feeling. “Yeah. Geez.”

Jared dropped them to the side, undoing Evan's restraints. “We're gonna have to clean the nut out of that thing.”

“ _You_ do.”

Jared snorted. “Rude. How did it feel? We've never used it before.”

“It felt nice,” Evan said. “Or maybe you made me think it did.”

“I only made you stop talking back, anything you felt is what you felt.”

“You only did that? God.” Evan should stop talking back in the future. 

Jared rolled his eyes. “I told you.”

“Look.”

“Oh, I'm looking alright.”

Evan rolled his eyes that time. “Please come hug me.”

Jared didn't need to be told twice. He quickly finished cleaning the pair of them up and them settled down behind Evan, pulling his back against his chest. “I love you. You were perfect.” He kissed the base of Evan's neck. “You're always perfect.”

Evan melted. “So are you, Jare,” he whispered. “I love you too.”


End file.
